nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Phil DeVille
Phillip Richard Bill "Phil" DeVille is a main character in both Rugrats and its spin off series, All Grown Up!, appearing in most episodes of both series. He is the first tritagonist of the series. Phil is one of Tommy's friends, and is very close with his twin sister, Lil, although they often bicker with each other. He is a minor protagonist in the series. Description The next door neighbor to Tommy is a twin who, along with his sister Lil, loves to cook up mud-pies filled with worms, bugs and other slimy creatures he finds in the backyard. Phil DeVille is close to his sister, but that doesn't stop him from constantly getting into arguments with her. He loves to go on adventures with the other Rugrats, and the messier and the scarier, the better. He comes armed with a diaper filled with moldy things he finds under sofas and beds, as well as dry wit and funny quip for every situation the babies get themselves into. - Rugrats Description from Klasky Csupo. Phil DeVille has grown in many ways independent of his sister. When they were babies, each of the twins wore the same outfits, and it wasn't very easy to tell them apart. Now Phil and Lil dress differently, act differently and have different friends. Still, some things are the same. Phil is still into being gross and is still great friends with Tommy and Chuckie. Although he doesn't share a room with Lil anymore, she is still his twin, and both of them continue to have adventures together. - All Grown Up! Description from Klasky Csupo Summary Phil and Lil are adorable twins who are alike in almost every possible way, and are even dressed to match: both wear pink and black pin-stripe shirts and turquoise outfits (Phil's being a shirt and Lil's being overalls) with a handkerchief on the left side and a duck on the right, and both have a small amount of brown hair on top of their oddly-shaped heads. Phil wears blue shoes and shorts and is drawn (for the most part). Phil is younger than Lil by two minutes. Phil plays with orange soda and mustard dispensers at the movie theater. They also share the same interests: playing in the mud, and consuming worms (which they have often called "Chocolate Spaghetti"), bugs and toilet water. They often use their full first names, Phillip and Lillian, against one another when arguing. Their parents, Betty and Howard, often confuse the two despite permanent differences, like the ears, as well as (of course) their genders. Looks Phil's skin is mostly peach and has a block/football shaped head, a few teeth. He wears a pink undershirt with black pinstripes, a turquoise overall dress (with a handkerchief on the left side and a duck on the right), white ankle length/high socks, a pair of blue hi-top sneakers, and baby blue long shorts. In Rugrats Go Wild, He wears a green silor shirt in a similar design as his overall dress, a white undershirt with a blue stripe, and a white sailor hat. Years Later, His hair gets longer. His outfits vary throughout the All Groen Up Series, but he usually wears a red or white jacket, an undershirt of varying colors, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Sometimes, he wears a blue polo and yellow sweater combination. In All Grown Up, he wore an unbuttoned, pink short-sleeved dress shirt, a green undershirt with a yellow duck on it, dark green cargo pants, and blue sneakers. In the first season of All Grown Up, his dress shirt is orange, and his undershirt is blue. He keeps his green cargo pants, but his shoes are black. Credits Specials Movies DreamWorks Movies Category:Rugrats Category:All Grown Up! Category:Rugrats Characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:The Rugrats Movie Category:Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Category:Rugrats Go Wild Category:1 year olds Category:11 year olds Category:Kids Category:Preteens Category:Twins Category:Sons Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Characters created by Klasky Csupo Category:Siblings Category:Great-Grandsons Category:Nephews Category:The Wild Thornberrys characters Category:DreamWorks Characters